La pureza de su esperanza
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Desde pequeño, Takeru siempre fue consciente de la pureza que Mimi portaba; a medida crecía, esos sentimientos se volvieron más profundos, y cada día, más fuertes.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Reto concedido a **NatsumenRin,** en el digi-foro proyecto 1-8 del topic Las Mendigas Fickeras II.

El reto fue el siguiente: Fic o One-shot sobre los sentimientos de takeru por Mimi. Takeru está enamorado de ella pero jamás ha tenido el valor de admitirlo por factores como la edad, la personalidad de Mimi y que tenga otros chicos para escoger. Quiero que narren situaciones desde el punto de vista de Takeru. Si quieren pueden hacer que queden juntos no me molesta, o colocar un especio donde se vea que Mimi le atrae. Como gusten, lo único es que no quiero limonada ni tampoco quiero que Mimi tenga novio. lo demás queda a ustedes.

 **Pairing:** Takeru x Mimi.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **La pureza de su esperanza**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, viéndola charlar con otro chico quien seguramente intentaba conquistarla; ella sonreía y parloteaba sin parar, quizá sin saber de las verdaderas intenciones de aquél chico. Takeru sabía que Mimi era una chica distraída, era uno de sus rasgos que más le gustaban al rubio; porque desde su punto de vista, eso sólo la hacía lucir más hermosa.

Aunque para Takeru, incluso enojada se veía hermosa.

Pero él nunca se atrevería a decírselo, sólo en ocasiones en las que ella le exigía saber cómo lucía, porque sí, varias veces él ha alagado a otras chicas en frente de ella, estaba dentro de la personalidad de Takeru ser así de amable y al a vez vacilante, solía hacerlo con esa misma intención en que Mimi se _enojara_ por no habérselo dicho a ella antes, le gustaba que Mimi aclamara su atención, lo hacía sentir querido por ella.

Si tan sólo supiera que para Takeru, ella era la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida. Y no sólo lo pensaba ahora, Takaishi siempre pensó en ella como una mujer linda, quizá ahora lo notaba mucho más, y en otros sentidos que ahora, en su adolescencia, podía entender.

Aún lo recordaba, tenía 8 años de edad cuando conoció a Mimi Tachikawa. En ese momento, Takeru, apenas siendo un niño, podía notar lo bonita que era, pero más allá de eso, sólo la veía como a una hermana; porque era cariñosa y se preocupaba por sus amigos, se notaban sus buenos sentimientos hacia los demás. A pesar de que a veces no entendía porque a veces Taichi la molestaba diciéndole princesa o Sora diciéndole niña mimada.

¿Es que acaso no veían la bondad en su corazón? Takeru era el menor de todos en el grupo, y al parecer el único que podía verlo. Desde pequeño, siempre notó muchas cosas de Mimi. Ella tenía sentimientos sinceros, inocentes pero sobre todo llenos de pureza, que demostraba cada vez que podía.

Como cuando lo abrazaba y jugaba con él.

»Ella es linda« pensaba inocentemente aquél niño de ocho años.

Sin embargo, a medida fue pasando el tiempo, Takeru empezó a desarrollar otro tipo de sentimientos hacia la castaña, más allá de verla como una _hermana_. Pero le costó bastante notarlo.

De un momento a otro, sus abrazos empezaron a sentirse distinto, y Takeru no sabía, a sus 10 años de edad, cómo describirlo; pero lo cierto era que le gustaba, mucho más que antes. Siempre supo que era una chica bonita, pero a esa edad, también empezó a detallarla más, lo mucho que solía cambiarse de _look,_ aquélla hermosa sonrisa que portaba que la hacía destacar más que cualquier otra chica.

»Ella es brillante« era lo que pensaba Takeru cada vez que la veía.

No obstante, aún no era consciente de sus sentimientos, ni cuando Mimi se fue a Estados Unidos y Takeru sintió mucho dolor, un dolor que no logró entender hasta que la vio un año después, totalmente cambiada, con el cabello rosado.

A Takeru no le sorprendió verla con otro look (a pesar de que prefería su color de cabello original), sino que ahora era una chica mucho más decidida que antes, no era la misma niña mimada de la que se quejaba Sora o aprovechaba Taichi de burlarse. Sin embargo, Takeru notaba que seguía siendo la misma chica llena de sentimientos puros y sinceros, uno de sus mayores dotes, desde el punto de vista de Takeru.

Detallarla tanto, como lo hacía él, era lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

A Takeru le gustaba Mimi, no como una amiga o una hermana, como se mentía cuando era un niño, no. El sentimiento que Takeru tenía por ella era algo más fuerte, pudo notarlo cuando sentía aquél mismo dolor cada vez que se retornaba a Estados Unidos, y aquélla esperanza que quedaba dentro de él que le decía que un día podría verla de nuevo…

Pero Takeru sabía que ella no podía corresponderle, es decir, ¿por qué lo haría? Mimi era una chica popular entre los chicos, además, él era sólo un crío dos años menor que ella, muchos dirían que no era mucha diferencia, pero Takeru seguiría sin cambiar su opinión al respecto, incluso negarlo en dado caso le llegasen a preguntarle si le gustaba Mimi, algo que se aseguraría que no hicieran.

Ese sentimiento sería algo que sólo el sabría y no lo compartiría con nadie. No quería que las cosas entre él y Mimi cambiasen, no quería que ella se confundiera y se alejase, no quería que se sintiera triste por no corresponderle, no, Takeru sólo quería verla sonreír.

Y como su amigo, era capaz de hacerlo. Pero, ¿cuánto duraría aquélla situación?

Mimi dejó de hablar con aquél chico, se despidió y se dio la vuelta, percatándose de que Takeru estaba parado a unos metros de distancia; Takeru le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que ella iba hacia él.

—¿Te estás yendo? ¿Regresamos a casa juntos? —Ella preguntó. Desde que Takeru comenzó su primer año de preparatoria, puede ver a Mimi más seguido, quien ya se encontraba en su último año. Takeru se sintió muy feliz cuando supo, hace dos años, que Mimi se quedaría en Japón.

Aunque también sabía que sería un problema. Porque mientras más lejos estaba Mimi, más podía controlar lo que sentía, por el contrario, ahora que estaba cerca, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran cada día más fuertes que su propia voluntad de detenerlo.

—Claro —le respondió con una sonrisa. Takeru quería negarlo, pero en realidad le gustaban esos días en los que coincidían y podían irse juntos hasta que sus caminos se separasen; ambos tenían una buena comunicación, en realidad Takeru no era tímido con la chica que le gustaba, sabía controlarse. A veces observaba como chicos tartamudeaban mientras le hablaban, él no entendía el porqué, si Mimi era una persona con la que podías entablar conversación fácilmente.

—Takeru, estás más alto —detalló Mimi—. No es justo, recuerdo cuando te conocí, eras tan pequeño y adorable —le dijo con una voz muy _dulce_.

—¿Entonces ahora soy un feo alto? —Bromeó. La chica rio. Que hermosa se veía.

—¡Nada de eso! —Exclamó Mimi, aún entre risas—. Te has vuelto un chico muy apuesto —declaró. Provocando que Takeru se sorprendiera y no supiera que decirle, no era la primera vez que lo alagaba, Mimi siempre había sido del tipo _directo_ , pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo _impredecible_ , por más que Takeru la observara—. Seguro tienes muchas chicas tras de ti —bromeó ella mirándolo pícaramente.

—No realmente —le dijo sonriendo. En realidad, Takeru tenía muchas amigas, pero se quedaban sólo en eso, amigas. Solía salir mucho, más que todo cuando estaba nervioso. A veces Mimi le decía que saldría con un chico, en esas ocasiones no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía quedarse en casa, por lo que siempre invitaba a alguien para comer un helado o simplemente hablar.

En ese tipo de días Takeru mostraba tener cierto miedo, nervios, ansias, todo porque Mimi saldría con un chico. Esos momentos eran los que no podía controlar, si Mimi llegase a tener novio… No sabía cómo lograría estar bien.

Todos esos años, sólo ha podido ser fuerte porque Mimi nunca ha tenido un novio, o demostrado estar interesada en alguien. Era consciente de que algún día pasaría, ella era muy hermosa y carismática, y ella no era ni sería nada de él, estaba en todo su derecho.

Una vez llegó a pensar que si llegase a tener novio, todo se solucionaría. Takeru no tendría otra opción más que superarla. Pero eso nunca llegó, y cada día sus sentimientos eran más fuertes hacia la castaña.

Cada día la caída podía ser más dolorosa que el anterior.

—¿Me vas a decir que no tienes ninguna novia? —Le preguntó. En realidad, usualmente solía preguntárselo, no sabía por qué, pero siempre se sorprendía de que su respuesta siempre fuera _no_ —. Takeru, ¿acaso pasarás el resto de tu vida solo?

—Posiblemente —le dijo con una cara burlesca—. Aunque no puedes decir mucho de ti…

—Todos los chicos que conozco son desilusionantes —declaró—. ¿Por qué no pueden ser cómo tú? —manifestó tomándolo del brazo de una manera muy cariñosa. Takeru no se sorprendió por su cariño público, eso era normal en ella, pero no por eso el corazón de Takeru se controlaría, mucho menos después de haberle dicho esas palabras que, a sabiendas de que eran sólo una _broma,_ producían ese efecto en él; su corazón latía con fuerza mientras su brazo era abrazado por Mimi, quien a pesar de tener un tacto suave, no era consciente del daño que la hacía sólo con eso.

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres salir con alguien como yo? —No pudo evitar preguntarle, aunque dentro de él fuera una pregunta seria, no dejó de mostrarse como si fuese una broma, nada más.

—De todos mis amigos, eres el más divertido, ¿por qué no? —Mimi le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Takeru se sonrojó un poco pero intentó esconderlo desviando su mirada. Mimi se rio un poco por su reacción— Prr, está haciendo mucho frío, ¿no lo crees? —Le preguntó ella mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—No tengo tanto frío, ten —le dijo quitándose su sweater y ofreciéndoselo.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que después te congeles —ella inquirió. Pero Takeru no se vio para nada molesto en dárselo. Ella lo tomó y se lo colocó, sus mejillas lucieron algo rojas, el rubio pensó que sería por el frío que extrañamente él no sentía, apenas estando en finales de otoño.

»Ella es tan adorable« No pudo evitar pensar Takeru.

Ellos siguieron caminando, de una manera lenta y en silencio, eso le pareció extraño a Takeru, su amiga no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que le ofreció su sweater. Y cuando estaba por romper aquél silencio, ella se paró. Él hizo lo mismo y la vio preocupado.

—¿Takeru te gusta alguien? —Preguntó aún abrazándose a sí misma. Takeru se sorprendió por su pregunta, nunca esperó que un día le hiciera esa pregunta, mostrándose tan… seria.

Pero debía responderle con la verdad.

—Sí —le dijo mirándole, ella, quien estaba viendo el piso, tras esa respuesta se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Cuestionó.

—Ah, bueno, sentía curiosidad —le respondió ella mostrándose nerviosa—. Bueno, ¿aquí nos separamos, no? —manifestó ella muy apurada, y sin ver por ambos lados de la calle, salió rápidamente hacia la misma, pero Takeru pudo observar que un carro venía a alta velocidad.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó él tomándola rápidamente del brazo y tirándola tan fuerte de él que ambos cayeron a la cera, el carro pasó rápidamente, al parecer ni fijándose que estuvo a punto de atropellar a alguien porque ni se dignó a detenerse a saber si estaban bien. Por otro lado, Takeru estaba encima de Mimi, se encontraba tan cerca de ella que nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

No podía, no podía, no podía hacerlo.

Pero la besó. Quizá había sido la adrenalina del momento, estuvo a punto de perderla, si no hubiese sido tan rápido como lo fue… Mimi estaría… estaría…

Muerta.

Estaba feliz de verla allí debajo de él, viva, respirando, mirándolo, fueron razones suficientes para besarla sin importarle las consecuencias.

Lo que no esperó es que Mimi continuara con aquél beso.

¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Siempre estuvo observándola, detallándola, ¿por qué nunca supo que a Mimi le gustaba él? No lo sabía y ya no era importante hacerlo. Ese momento con su amor era lo único que importaba.

Y lo que vendría después.

Ahora, él la acompañaba a su casa, tomados de la mano, ambos sonreían. Las mejillas de Mimi se sonrojaban con la mirada de Takeru sobre la de ella.

—¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que yo te gustase, teniendo tanto de donde escoger —declaró Takeru con cierta sonrisa.

—¡Lo que dije era verdad! —Exclamó ella—. Sé que nunca fui del todo directa con lo que sentía por ti, pero quería serlo, enserio —manifestó ella un poco apenada, mirándolo—. Pero, tenía miedo… ¿es extraño, no? Usualmente soy muy honesta, pero pensar que nuestra amistad se perdiera… yo… yo…

—Te entiendo —interrumpió Takeru—. Yo tampoco quería perder tu amistad pensando que no me corresponderías —explicó—. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para ser sinceros con nosotros mismos, ¿no? —le dijo Takeru mirándola con una sonrisa, Mimi le brillaron los ojos cuando lo escuchó y también sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza—. Yo oculté esto por mucho tiempo, y no quiero hacerlo más, te prometo que a partir de ahora, te seré siempre sincero.

—Yo también lo seré, siempre —prometió Mimi. Y ambos sellaron aquélla promesa con un beso.

Takeru siempre lo supo, pero le costó admitirlo, mucho más demostrárselo, Mimi era la pureza de su esperanza.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Y fin! Me gustó mucho escribir este reto, me emociona un Takimi dramático, puedo ver que Takeru sienta cierto amor hacia Mimi desde pequeños, y que él mismo sienta miedo de decírselo, por eso me emocionó ver éste reto para escribir, en un principio, pensaba hacer un final triste, pero a medida iba avanzando la historia mis palabras terminaron de esta manera. Siempre quise escribir un momento como el que hice con su primer beso, pero nunca supe con que pareja hacerlo, es cuando iba escribiendo que lo vi perfecto. Espero te haya gustado NatsumenRin! :)


End file.
